Tiempo Corrompido, Una Dragon Slayer de Agua
by master.chief.spartan201
Summary: Unos Dragones activan unas piedras dimensionales que llevaran a una ninja de Konohagakure a otra dimension, pero a causa de eso, ambas dimensiones sufren distorsiones de tiempo. Ahora solo busca volver a su hogar, con el chico que le rompio el Corazon. Lo se Mal Summary u.u pero quiero sacarme esta idea de la cabeza n.n (!¿HINATA x NATSU?¡ WTF Entren y lean n.n)
1. ¿EarthLand? ¿Mangola?

Tiempo Corrompido, Una Dragón Slayer de Agua

No soy dueño ni de Naruto o Fairy Tail (De ninguno de esos 2 animes soy dueño solo de la historia de este fic (¿Puedo poner esto que soy dueño de la historia del fic?))

Hace años había una marca de Barcel llamadas "Lenguas de Dragonex", de ahí el nombre de los dragones y aspecto.

Es la primera ves que uso –San, -kun, -Chan, ETC, ayúdenme si me equivoco eso ayudaría mucho.

Capitulo 1.- ¿EarthLand? ¿Mangola?

4 meses después del ataque de Pain.

Es de Dia, 3 PM.

Durante el ataque de Pain hacia Konoha hubo muchos muertos, heridos, la destrucción total de una de las aldeas ninjas más grandes y poderosas que cuenta con grandes ninjas, entre ellos una ojiperla, un cabello negro que llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y con una figura desarrolla mejor mostrando un busto más pronunciado con unos mechones largos debido al crecimiento de su pelo que enmarcan su rostro. Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta de color lavanda y blanco, además de una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras, su nombre Hinata Hyuga.

La aldea de Konohagakure fue reconstruida con la ayuda de los ninjas de Afinidad Doton y Suiton para arreglar Konoha y darle un toque más pintoresco.

Hinata se dirigía a la piedra de los héroes pero había algo en la mente de la ojiperla, ¿qué es lo que quiere decirle Naruto?.

_Flashback 30 minutos antes_

_Hinata caminaba por una calle nueva y reconstruida._

_Naruto: Hinata._

_Hinata: [Es Naruto]¿Qu-Que Pa-Pasa Naruto-Kun?_

_Naruto: Podemos hablar en media hora en la roca de los héroes._

_Hinata: Claro, Naruto_

_Fin Flashback_

Roca de los Héroes

Hinata llegaba a la roca, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero pronto lo resolvería, ahí estaba Naruto solo, no había nadie más que el.

Hinata: Ya llegue Naruto-Kun

Naruto: oh…Hola Hinata, ¿Tengo que hablar contigo de algo?

Hinata: ¿Que?

Naruto: Escucha Hinata, cuando me confesaste que me amabas…..

Hinata: [Era eso, ¿Qué será un rechazo total o una aceptación?]

Naruto: yo….me confundí un poco y tengo la cabeza muy movida desde ese día y no he podido aclararla, el caso es que, yo no te amo, solo te considero una amiga o una hermana.

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón que tenia.

Hinata (Triste): ¿Es por Sakura?

Naruto: No, eso ya lo olvide y lo voy a redefinir pero quiero despejar mi cabeza y aclarar mis dudas antes de emparejarme con alguien.

Hinata se quedo en silencio y Naruto le dijo unos cumplidos pero no sirvieron para reponer el roto corazón de la Hyuga, lo único que hiso fue darse la vuelta e irse.

Naruto: (Siguio a Hinata para tratar de animarla) [Rayos que he hecho] Hinata no era mi….(Fue callado, Hinata levanto la mano dándole señal a Naruto que guardara silencio)

Hinata: No me sigas, por favor.

Naruto trato de ir con ella pero en un parpadeo de ojos desapareció con una gran velocidad.

Hinata en su tristeza salió de Konoha para despejar la mente y re-animarse, y sin darse cuenta llego a una piedra llamada "Piedra del Dragón" sin darse cuenta.

Piedra del Dragón una piedra con un tallado similar al de un dragón alrededor de ella era un lago hermoso, se rumorea que emana una energía desconocida, de la cual se sabe poco.

Hinata se centro frente a la piedra para tratar de calmarse.

EarthLand, Templo de los Dragonex

2 dragones desconocidos hablaban del uso de la piedra

¿?: Es Hora de usar las piedras.

¿?: Si lo se, pero en serio, ¿crees en la profecía de que en este preciso dia habría al menos una persona de otra dimensión para ser un dragón slayer?

¿?: Claro que si, Darkonor.

Darkonor: (un Dragón Negro con unas garras doradas al igual que en el interior de sus alas, su estomago y un gallo que tenia) Fortek no crees que sea una locura

Fortek: (un Dragón Negro parecía estar hecho de metal) No, no lo es.

Darkonor: ok, activémoslas no creo que pase nada malo.

Los 2 dragones legendarios, fueron afuera del templo donde se encontraba una piedra en forma de Cubo y con un pilar en cada esquina pero a 6 mts de distancia en medio del cubo habia una piedra en piramide y unos zafiros en cada lado.

Los dragones pusieron sus manos encima de la roca y las activaron.

Mundo Shinobi.

Hinata: [Creo que ya estoy calmada, ahora debo volver]

En eso la piedra en forma de Dragón comenzó a brillar, Hinata se alejo poco a poco y de un momento a otro la piedra desprendió un campo de energía atrapando a Hinata dentro, trato de escapar pero era demasiado tarde un pilar de luz azul instantáneo la llevo a lo que parecía ser un vórtice azul.

EarthLand, Templo Dragonex

Darkonor y Fortek notaron que el portal se había abierto y que una sola figura apareció y llego a la piedra de pirámide estando enfrente a los 2 Dragones y en un instante se fue a un lugar desconocido.

Fortek: ok…..

¿?: ¿Qué han hecho?

Darkonor: Magnus.

Magnus: (un dragón rojo con unas manchas blancas en patrones) y bien.

Fortek: Activamos las puedras.

Magnus: ¿Porque?

Fortek: La leyenda.

Magnus: ¿Saben lo que han hecho?

Fortek: Traer a un humano de otra dimensión.

Magnus (Enojado): ¡¿Que?! Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Darkonor: ¿Por qué no creo que sea tan grave o si?

Magnus (Mas Enojado): SIII, HAN CORROMPIDO EL TIEMPO.

Darkonor y Fortek (Preocupados): ¡¿QUE?!

En una playa del país de Eartland se encontraba la Joven Hyuga noqueada el mar tocaba sus pies, lentamente trataba de abrir sus ojos pero se encontraba muy cansada.

Afuera de Konohagakure: Momento de activar la estatua de los dragones.

Naruto estaba buscando a la Hyuga para tratar de hablar con ella pero no la encontraba.

Naruto: [Porque no fui más sensible, debí decirle a alguna chica que me diera algún consejo]

Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y trataba de encontrar a Hinata, se alejaba poco a poco, de la nada un fuerte viento golpeo los arboles y al rubio.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué Rayos pasa y que es eso?!

Naruto veía asombrado como el pilar de luz descendía y desaparecía con un brusco viento haciendo que el rubio chocara con un árbol.

Naruto: [Ahh que dolor] Un momento….¡Hinata! (Rompiendo record comenzó a correr para buscar a la ojiperla en los alrededores)

EarthLand Playa.

Hinata tras mucho esfuerzo recobro el conocimiento y se sentó en la playa, se tallo los ojos delicadamente, lentamente abrió los ojos y noto que se encontraba frente a la playa.

Hinata: ¡¿Qué dónde estoy?!

El mar subió a sus pies, para evitar mojarse mas se levanto y se alejo de la ensenada, a lo lejos noto muchos árboles.

Hinata: Esto no es Konohagakure.

Camino un poco en la orilla y cuando miro al cielo noto una nube de humo negra era muy grande para ser de una fogata, así que se dirigió al lugar de la fogata.

Hinata: [¿Dónde estoy?, Esto no se parece a Konohagakure, no…..concéntrate debo ir a ese lugar para ver si hay gente ahí o no, o si están lastimados]

Al llegar al lugar no había mucho, solo un lago con muchas Rocas grandes, detrás de una roca se encontraba el humo.

Hinata: [Parece ser que no hay incendio…Pero, ¿Qué es eso?] (En la orilla del lago se veía un rastro rojo, que se dirigía detrás de la roca)

Hinata fue a ayudar a la persona que estaba herida, al dar la vuelta no se encontró una persona, se encontró a un DRAGON violeta con cuello algo largo, un gallo que le llegaba desde la cabeza hasta el final del cuello ese gallo parecía ser útil para nadar y bucear un cuerno en la nariz apuntando hacia arriba, el Dragón estaba herido de la pierna trasera derecha, el Dragón y la Hyuga se vieron directamente a los ojos, la ninja noto que estaba parada frente a un dragón mirando al dragón noto la herida en la pierna.

Hinata: [No puedo dejarlo asi….pero tengo miedo (T_T)] N-n-n-no sé si me-me-me entiendas, (Tomando valor) Pero puedo ayudarte.

¿? (Voz Femenina): ¿Por qué no te entendería?

Hinata (Sorprendida): ¿Puedes hablar?

¿?: Si, me presento soy Hidronek una Dragón de agua.

Hinata: Mucho Gusto, Soy Hinata Hyuga una Ninja de Konohagakure

Hidronek: hmm….interesante….*Quejidos del dolor*

Hinata: Hidronek-San dejame ayudarte, tengo entrenamiento medico suficiente para ayudarte.

Hinata se acerco al dragón y comenzó a curarla.

Hidronek: Eres muy buena doctora.

Hinata: No soy la mejor, pero hago lo mejor posible.

Hidronek: Dime, ¿cual es tu historia?

Hinata: pues veras….

Hinata le comenzó a contar a Hidronek su historia mientras la curaba, desde que era niña, como fue su vida escolar, la graduación, los exámenes Chūnin, la prueba escrita, la prueba del bosque de la muerte, el torneo, cuando perdió con su Primo Neiji, el entrenamiento de su maestra, el ataque a Konoha y las misiones que ayudo a desarrollarla dándole más habilidades y técnicas ninjas, todo hasta que llego a esa dimensión.

Hidronek: Pobre niña, sufriste mucho, lamento que te pasaran esas cosas, pero para tu suerte no fue todo malo (Hinata asintio)…asi que usas Chakra y no magia.

Hinata: Si Hidronek-san.

Hidronek: Ya veo, asi que activaron las piedras de los Dragones.

Hinata: ¿Qué son las piedras?

Hidronek: Portales dimensionales, que solo los dragones podemos activar, cuando muchos dragones temieron porque Zeref despertara usaron esas piedras el dia 7 – Julio – 777, para evitar que llegara a otras dimensiones, pero fueron demasiado pequeños para cruzar, por eso desicimos dejarlos inactivos.

Hinata: genial, ahora ¿Cómo volveré a Konohagakure?

Hidronek: no lo se, se que hay magos que pueden ayudarte pero no estoy segura de donde estén.

Hinata: Creo que deberé buscarlos y volver a casa, por mientras debo conseguir sustento.

Hidronek: Sabes que para mantenerte en este mundo debes usar Magia.

Hinata: No.

Hidronek: Tienes suerte niña, estoy buscando una Hija a la cual enseñarle mi magia de Dragón Slayer.

Hinata: ¿Dragon Slayer? ¿Suerte porque?

Hidronek: Un dragon Slayer es una manera que tenemos los dragones de pasar nuestra magia y habilidad, hace 400 años durante la guerra de los dragones, estos fueron creados por los dragones que buscaban la coexistencia con los humanos y en busca de una estrategia para obtener la victoria ante los otros dragones decidieron enseñarle su magia a los humanos, sin embargo a pesar de que ganaron la guerra, los Dragones Slayers se alzaron en contra de ellos y empezaron a matarlos, entre los dragones slayers mas sanguinario se encontraba Acnologia que mas tarde fue declarado rey dragón y se convirtió en un dragón con ayuda de Zeref.

Hinata: si lo habías mencionado antes ¿Quién es Zeref?

Hidronek: Se poco de el es conocido desde la antigüedad y, presumible mente, ejerce un poder casi inimaginable, ya que incluso el más fuerte de los magos tiembla al escuchar su nombre, por los demonios del Libro de Zeref y el fueron la causa que muchos dragones se ocultaron.

Hinata: Ese tipo debe ser alguien con quien no deba meterme.

Hidronek: Si entrenas bien pudes ganarle.

Hinata: Gracias…(Terminando de curarla)…Listo creo que ya quedo.

Hidronek: Gracias, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: De nada (con una sonrisa y recordando la parte de suerte), mencionaste que tenia suerte ¿Porque?

Hidronek: Porque te quiero adoptar para que seas mi hija y poder heredarte mis habilidades de dragon slayer

Hinata: ¿Qué, pero eso es muy repentino?, aunque necesitare saber magia si es que quiero mantenerme en esta dimensión hasta volver a la mia.

Hidronek: ¿Aceptas?

Hinata: Si, Hidronek-Chan, sere su hija.

Hidronek: ok, primero lo primero será darte de mi sangre y seras una Spywater (Espia de Agua) (Mi hermana me ayudo, además quedara bien con Hinata siendo ninja)

Hidronek se hizo una herida a ella y a Hinata para la transición de ADN.

Hinata Aceptando el ADN con facilidad el pelo negro de Hinata tomo un tono más azulado un Azul-Obscuro, y más lacio.

Hidronek: Bien Hinata, ya que tu sangre acepto mi sangre Dragon, quiero ver un poco de tus habilidades ninja.

Hinata le mostro sus ataques:  
>1.- Ataque de Bofetada Tacón<br>2.-Barrera de Sellado de Cuatro Esquinas  
>3.- Jutsu: Agujas de Chakra<br>4.- Kata de las Mil Hojas 5.- Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared del Vacío  
>6.- Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío<br>7.- Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas  
>8.- Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Protectoras<br>9.- Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas  
>10.- Palma Recuperadora<br>11.- Paso Suave Doble Puño de León  
>12.- Paso Suave Palmas Gemelas<br>13.- Puño Suave 14.- Byakugan

Hinata: ¿Qué te parecieron Hidronek-chan?

Hidronek: Puedes decirme Kaa-san, y estuvieron magníficos, se ve que puedes defenderte pero con mis técnicas de magia serás mas fuerte.

Hinata: Ok, ¿Cuándo Comenzamos?

Hidronek: Mañana, ahora tenemos que descansar, ambas tuvimos un largo dia.

Hinata: ok, preparare el lugar para dormir.

Hidronek: No será necesario, podemos ir a mi hogar, ahí te entrenare.

Hinata ayudando a Hidronek fueron a la playa donde se encontraba antes Hinata, Hidronek dio un pisotón con uno de sus pies sanos haciendo que el agua se separara formando un camino, y al final parecía salir una entrada.

Adentro del Hogar de Hidronek.

Hidronek: Bien Hinata, este será tu hogar en lo que te entreno, cuando termine tu entrenamiento deberás valerte por ti misma, pero seguire siendo tu Madre.

Hinata: Hai, Kaa-san.

Hidronek llevo a Hinata a su cuarto temporal, la Hyuga se sentía extraña con estar con una madre, aunque sea adoptiva, se sentía extraña, como era de noche decidió dormir ya.

Konohagakure

Naruto seguía buscando desesperadamente a la Hyuga sin parar, hasta que le dio hambre no podía buscarla hambriento, asi que volvió.

Naruto: Hola señor Ichyaku. [Comere y saldré a buscar a Hinata de Nuevo]

Ichyaku: Naruto, (Vio el Reloj) a si son las 3:30 hora de Desayunar.

Fin

Espero les este gustando este Fic n.n

Gracias por leer n.n

Dejen sus Reviews n.n


	2. Entrenamiento Dragon Slayer

Tiempo Corrompido, Una Dragón Slayer de Agua

No soy dueño ni de Naruto o Fairy Tail (De ninguno de esos 2 animes soy dueño solo de la historia de este fic (¿Puedo poner esto que soy dueño de la historia del fic?))

Hace años había una marca de Barcel llamadas "Lenguas de Dragonex", de ahí el nombre de los dragones y aspecto.

La historia del entrenamiento será de un episodio, para que la historia transcurra mejor

Es la primera vez que uso –San, -kun, -Chan, ETC, ayúdenme si me equivoco eso ayudaría mucho.

Capitulo 2.- Entrenamiento Dragón Slayer

Hogar de Hidronek, Era parecido a un Castillo hundido pero con la magia de Hidronek retiro toda el agua, con 10 habitaciones 3 comedores, una zona de Tronos la cual Hidronek usa para ser calentada y dormir en invierno, y 5 grandes patios,

1.- Recreación

2.- Patio con árboles.

3.- Zona de entrenamiento.

4.- Mini-Mercado.

5.- Plaza.

Los pasillos y habitaciones eran de tamaño normal, dentro de ellas parecía que humanos habitaron este castillo, pero si es grande el castillos.

EarthLand

Comenzaba a amanecer en el nuevo y temporal hogar de la Hyuga el sol comenzaba a brillar atra vez de la ventanas del castillo, en poco tiempo comenzaron a tocar el delicado rostro de Hinata lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, y comenzó a levantarse de la cama disponiéndose a entrenar.

Patio de Entrenamiento.

Hidronek, se encontraba en el patio para entrenar a su hija adoptiva en la magia del Dragón Slayer, poniendo objetivos para ser alcanzados por ataques, todos los objetivos tienen una armadura Medieval clásica y son sostenidos como un espanta pájaros.

Hinata salía al patio y vio a Hidronek poner los objetivos, y la dragona sintió unos pasos, sabía que son de su hija, además su olor es muy reconocible.

Hidronek: Hinata, ¿Qué haces levantada?

Hinata: Me dijiste que me levantara temprano para entrenar.

Hidronek: No pensé que te levantaras tan temprano.

Hinata: Cuando vivía en mi dimensión con mi primo y padre entrenábamos desde temprano.

Hidronek: Bueno, eso está bien me ahorro tiempo despertarte.

Hinata: ¿Con que comenzamos?

Hidronek: Primero comenzaremos un entrenamiento básico para el uso de la magia, después te daré condición física y al final te enseñare los hechizos y técnicas, ofensivas y defensivas de un Dragón Slayer.

Hinata: de acuerdo.

Hidronek: ¿Alguna duda antes de comenzar?

Hinata: si, en algún momento logro volver a casa ¿Podre conservar mis poderes de Dragón Slayer?

Hidronek: no veo porque no, ¿alguna otra duda?

Hinata: No.

Hidronek: ok, comencemos con toda técnica que usamos los Dragones para entrenar a los Dragons Slayer _**SLOW TIME BARRIER **_(Si, esta técnica está inspirada del Fanfic: **Naruto el Dragón Slayer de Hielo**) (Una burbuja comenzó a expandirse alrededor de la casa de Hidronek, dejando a Hinata sorprendida).

Hinata: ¿Qué es esa técnica?

Hidronek: Es una técnica que crea una barrera de tiempo acelerado, mientras afuera pasen 4 Días, son el equivalente a 1 año aquí.

Hinata: ok, ¿cuánto tiempo tomara el entrenamiento?

Hidronek: 10 años, por eso usamos esta técnica, para ahorrar tiempo, como parte del entrenamiento te enseñare a usar la magia, como tú usas Chakra, la magia será una gran adición a tus habilidades, además no envejecerás, pero eso no significa que no puedas desarrollarte. Primero vamos a meditar un poco y mentalmente te transmitiré el conocimiento de la magia, al mismo tiempo que abriré tu cuerpo metafóricamente, para darte poder mágico y se llene de la magia, como Dragón Slayer tu poder será limitado por ti misma, así que debes creer en ti misma, ser fuerte, levantarte, debes tener una Voluntad de Agua.

Hinata: ¿Voluntad de Agua?

Hidronek: El agua en si misma puede estar representada en uno de tres estados, el Hielo, Solido y frio, líquido puro y fresco dependiendo de tus emociones, Gaseoso que vuela con el viento, eso es la voluntad del agua, debes ser Dura y fría en batalla como el hielo, pura y sin maldad como el liquido cristalino de los mares y lagos, y seguir tu camino como lo hace el vapor cuando vuela con el viento.

Hinata: (Con una gran sonrisa) Lo hare, tendré una voluntad de agua.

Hidronek: De acuerdo, la meditación comienza…..ya.

Hinata e Hidronek comenzaron a meditar Mentalmente, Hidronek le contaba los tipos de magia que había, en qué consistía.

MindSpace de Hinata

Hidronek: Primero lo primero, para utilizar magia, un mago debe utilizar su poder mágico. El poder mágico es la fuente de alimentación para todos los magos, que se compone de Eternano. Cada mago tiene un contenedor dentro de su cuerpo que determina los límites de su poder mágico. En el caso de que se vacíe, Eternano proviene de la atmósfera y entra en el cuerpo de los magos y después de un tiempo, su poder mágico vuelve a la normalidad.

Hinata: Así que el poder mágico es limitado.

Hidronek: Sí y no.

Hinata: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hidronek: Estudios recientes han identificado otra parte del recipiente de magia de los magos que no se utiliza normalmente y contiene su poder latente llamada "segundo origen". Si el Poder dentro de este segundo contenedor se alcanza, entonces el mago en cuestión, recibirá un enorme impulso de Poder Mágico.

Hinata: ¿Cómo llego al segundo contenedor?

Hidronek: Eso dependerá de ti.

Hinata: Hai.

Hidronek: Ahora un poco de historia de la magia y de EarthLand.

Con esto comenzó el entrenamiento mental de Hinata, su mente asimilaba todo rápido, mientras su cuerpo espiritualmente estaba recibiendo el poder mágico y el Eternano.

(4 Días EarthLand / 1 Día Mundo de Hinata / 1 Año en la barrera) después

Comienza el Entrenamiento Físico.

Hinata acababa de recibir el entrenamiento mental y su cuerpo había recibido el poder mágico que poco a poco recibía su carga mágica.

Hidronek: Bien, ahora que has recibido el poder mágico, te enseñare las técnicas de pelea de un Dragón Slayer, para que tu poder mágico se cargue, y a diferencia del Chacra no deberás usar poses de manos, y en combinación con tu Byakugan podrás aumentar un campo de visión y detectar poder mágico.

Hinata: [Esto es increíble, cuando vuelva a mi dimensión, podre servir mas en combate] ¿Qué tanto tarda en cargarse mi poder mágico?

Hidronek: En días, u horas depende que tanto descanses, pero en tu caso tambien debes ver agua.

Hinata: ¿Beber Agua?

Hidronek: Como eres una Dragón Slayer de Agua, con solo consumir tu elemento podrás Sanar tus heridas, recuperar poder mágico, pero no puedes consumir el agua que tu creas.

Hinata: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Hidronek: Cómo Dragón Slayer puedes crear el elemento desde cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, pero no lo puedes consumir para recuperarte.

Hinata: Entiendo.

Hidronek: Comencemos el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Hinata: Si.

Con esto el entrenamiento de las artes marciales del Dragón Slayer de Hinata comenzó, se parecía un poco a los movimientos y técnicas de Kung Fu: Estilo Dragón, fue una gran adición a sus habilidades ninja, su Taijutsu mejoro, podría estar a la par con Rock Lee y Gai-Sensei.

Claro para mantener su ropa sin ser destruida, tuvo que quitarse su chaqueta pero mantenía su camisa de mallas, pantalón y sandalias.

(8 Días EarthLand / 2 Días Mundo de Hinata / 2 Año en la barrera) después

Hinata despertaba en su habitación, su ropa estaba destruida con rasguños (excepto por su chaqueta), se levanto esperando su entrenamiento del uso de hechizos de Magia Dragón Slayer.

Hidronek: Bien Hinata, comencemos.

Hinata: Si.

Hidronek: Primero lo primero, aprenderás a usar la magia de agua, después iremos a unas técnicas más avanzadas, y después las de un dragón slayer.

Hinata: Ok.

(Esto parecerá algo al estilo avatar, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrio)

Hidronek: Como entrenamiento básico del control del agua, Moverás el agua de una botella a otra, después la usaras para golpear a esos blancos y para finalizar únela a una parte de tu cuerpo y usa esa parte del cuerpo para golpear a los blancos.

Hinata: Muy bien, eso es lo básico, ¿Cómo intermedio?

Hidronek: Te enseñare a usar las escamas de un Dragón Slayer para que tengas propiedades curativas.

Hinata: Eso suena interesante, curarme y recuperarme solo con beber agua.

Hidronek: Lo es, en la parte Final te enseñare los ataques de un dragón slayer.

Comenzó el entrenamiento como la magia de Hinata estaba en blanco fue más fácil adaptarla al uso de agua, claro se le dificulto mucho controlar el agua y estamparla para causar daño, pero al menos podría adaptarse a este nuevo mundo.

Con el tiempo fue aprendiendo todo lo que Hidronek sabía:

**Mizu****ryū**** no Hoko**

**Mizu****ryū**** no Kagitsume**

**Mizu****ryū**** no Tekken**

**Mizu****ryū**** no Gokugeki**

**Mizu****ryū**** no Kenkaku**

**Mizu****ryū**** no Saiga**

Cuando Hinata controlo las técnicas de un Dragón Slayer, Hidronek le conto **Doragon Fōsu (Dragon Force) **y los beneficios que estos tendría, pero dentro de Hinata había 2 técnicas del loto

**Kayou Aoi : Kora No Tekkenn**

**Kayou Aoi: Hasami No Raionn **

Que en su momento las descubrirá y usara de manera muy provechosa.

Dia de la partida, Rumbo a Fairy Tail

Hinata se preparo para salir pues su entrenamiento ya termino, y su aventura comenzaría pronto, en un ¿Gremio?

Playa

Hidronek: Hinata, Hija ayer me preguntaste que es un gremio, ahora es el momento que lo sepas, los gremios son organizaciones de magos, donde al unirse pueden realizar trabajos para ganar una paga, cada gremio cuenta con un maestro que considera Hijos a los miembros del gremio, son magos muy poderosos, inclusive uno podría ser un mago santo, magos que superan a los demás por mucho, pero como en todo lugar hay héroes también hay villanos, esos son los gremios obscuros gremios que solo busca destruir a los demás y hay gremios independientes que eligen su propio camino, ya sea el mal o el bien.

Hinata: ¿A que gremio debo ir?

Hidronek: Te recomiendo que vayas a Fairy Tail

Hinata: Fairy Tail…[¿Las Hadas tendrán Cola?]

Hidronek le indico a su hija donde podía encontrar al Gremio Fairy Tail, la Hyuga muy decidida fue a buscarlo.

El lugar le parecía hermoso un bosque grande, unos campos con una brisa fresca, no sabia lo que le esperaba pero será fantástico.

4 Días después

Hinata llegaba a Mangola y se dirigió a Fairy Tail.

Frente al edificio de Fairy Tail

Hinata: Este es Fairy Tail….

A unos metros dando la vuelta a la esquina para llegar a Fairy Tail vemos a un Chico peli-Rosa, con una bufanda de cuadros blanca, una chaqueta sin mangas y abierta, con un pantalón blanco y sandalias parecidas a los Shinobis, su nombre Natsu Dragnel.

Acompañado de un Gato Azul con una mochila en su espalda, Happy le hacia honor a su nombre.

Acompañado de una chica rubia con una cola de caballos, con una camisa blanca con líneas azules sin mangas, una falda Azul, unas botas cafés, una maleta rosa, llamada Lucy Heartfilia.

Entraban 2 minutos después que Hinata.

Fin


	3. Fairy Tail, Primer Mision

Tiempo Corrompido, Una Dragón Slayer de Agua

No soy dueño ni de Naruto o Fairy Tail (De ninguno de esos 2 animes soy dueño solo de la historia de este fic (¿Puedo poner esto que soy dueño de la historia del fic?))

Hace años había una marca de Barcel llamadas "Lenguas de Dragonex", de ahí el nombre de los dragones y aspecto.

Es la primera vez que uso –San, -kun, -Chan, ETC, ayúdenme si me equivoco eso ayudaría mucho.

'': Cuando habla mucha gente que no se distingue quien es quien.

Se enumeraran las personas cuando desconosca el nombre.

Arco 1: Llegada a Fairy Tail, Un gran enemigo.

Capitulo 3.- Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

Hinata había entrado en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, justo en eso, una chica Tiene el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente, ella tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene un busto Copa - D y un vestido largo, de un tono rojizo y sin mangas, el pecho está adornado por un gran lazo rosa que contiene adornos de colores similares, La falda plisada del vestido llega hasta los tobillos, también usa zapatos de tacón alto que coinciden con su vestido, tiene un collar de cadena pequeño, con una joya ovalada azul que se le atribuye dando vueltas a su cuello, y luce una pulsera de flores blancas rodeando su muñeca derecha.

**N/A: Nadie Nota que Hinata entra, si no hasta mucho despues.**

Mirajane: oh, hola, mi nombre es Mirajane, pero me dicen Mira, ¿Quién eres?

Hinata: Hinata Hyuga, y vengo para unirme al gremio.

Mirajane: En serio, que bien, ven, siéntate, (se sentaron en una mesa solitaria) ¿Qué tipo de Magia utilizas?

Hinata: Dragon Slayer de Agua.

Mirajane: ¡¿En serio?! Que bien, entonces debes ser muy fuerte, (Levantándose) ahora, ¿donde quieres tu marca del Gremio y de qué color la quieres?

Hinata: hmm….Aqu (señalando la parte derecha de su estomago, levantándose la chaqueta y blusa para darle la marca del gremio) y Verde.

Mirajane: Listo, ahora eres maga de Fairy Tail, sígueme para llenar unos papeles que te certifican como maga.

Hinata: Ok.

En eso entran Natsu, Happy y Lucy,

Natsu: (Entrando pateando la puerta y Gritando) ¡Regresamos!

Happy: ¡Regresamos!

Miembros del Gremio: 'Que Tal' 'Bienvenidos' 'Hey' 'Hola' 'Como estan'

Miembro 1: Oye Natsu, armaste un gran lio, destruiste media…..

Natsu: (Metiéndole una patada en la cara)

Lucy: ¿Porque?

Natsu: La información que me diste era falsa, ¿Verdad?

Miembro 1: ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Solo te conte los rumores que escuche.

Natsu: ¿Quieres pelear?

Y haci comenzó otro gran pleito en Fairy tail.

Happy: Tranquilo Natsu no es para tan…(Lo golpearon y mandaron a volar)

Gray: (un chico semi-desnudo con una ropa interior parecido a unos Shots, Color Azules con rayas azules mas claras) ¿Natsu Volvio? Ven terminemos lo que empezamos.

Cana: (una chica con un pantalón rojo carmesí y un brasier color Azul) Gray tu Ropa.

Gray: ¡¿Desde cuando estoy desnudo?!

Elfman: (Un sujeto grande, con un pelo de puntas blanco, una camiseta de manga larga Azul fuerte y pantalones largos del mismo color, lleva unas sandalias de madera (Como Jiraya)) Sean Hombres y peleen con los puños.

Hinata: Mira, ¿Siempre son asi?

Mirajane: Si, por eso este es un gremio muy divertido.

Lucy: ¿Tu no eres Mirajane?

Mirajane: (Volteando a ver a Lucy) si soy yo ¿Quién eres tu?

Lucy: soy Lucy, vine a registrarme en el gremio.

Mirajane: Genial, otra chica nueva.

Lucy: ¿Otra?

Hinata: Si, Hola, soy Hinata, recién acabo de entrar.

Lucy: Mucho gusto, soy Lucy.

Mirajane: Muy bien Lucy, dime ¿Qué tipo de magia utilizas?

Lucy: Magia Celestial.

Mirajane: Muy bien, dime donde quieres la marca del gremio y su color.

Lucy: En mi mano derecha y rosa.

Mirajane: (Puso en la mano de Lucy el simbolo)

Lucy: Bien, Ya soy maga de Fairy Tail y …Ahhhh.

Un montón de Vasos, platos, tenedores y quien sabe cuántas cosas más iban hacia las chicas.

Hinata: Lucy, Mirajane, Abajo, (Mira y Lucy se agacharon sin saber porque) **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Ocho Trigramas: 64 Palmas Protectoras) (Rápido Hinata comenzó a mover sus manos para proteger a Lucy y Mirajane)

Mirajane: (¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?)

Cuando termino de protegerlas.

Hinata: (Extendiendo sus manos, para ayudar a levantarlas) ¿Están bien?

Lucy y Mirajane: Si (Tomaron sus manos y se pusieron de pie)

Mirajane: ¿Qué fue eso Hinata?

Hinata: Pues veras, yo…

¿?: (una figura sombira aparecio) ¡DETENGANSE TONTOS!

Todos se detuvieron al Instante.

Mirajane: Maestro, estaba aquí.

Lucy y Hinata (Sorprendidas): ¡¿Maestro?!

Natsu: Jajajaja Todos se detuvieron, Yo Gan…..

El pie del Gigante aplasto a Natsu.

Hinata y Lucy: Ahh

¿?: Ahh…..¿Nuevas Reclutas?

Mirajane: Si.

La figura se volvía mas pequeña, y se volvió un humano, pequeño, con un peinado y bigote blanco, con un sombrero estilo Bufón Naranja y Azul, una camisa blanca con el símbolo del gremio negro, una chaqueta Naranja abierta mostrando su camisa, unos pantalones naranjas, y unos zapatos cafés.

¿?: Bienvenidas, es un placer tenerlas en Fairy Tail.

Hinata: Se hiso pequeño.

Lucy: ¿El es el maestro?

Mirajane: Es correcto, es el maestro del Gremio Makarov – San

Maestro Makarov: (Salto al pasamanos (no tengo idea como se llama esa cosas con la que se golpeo si alguien sabe dígame) de la escalera del segundo piso y se pego en la cabeza) ¡Se fueron y lo hicieron de nuevo bribones, se fueron y destruyeron mucho, miren todo el papeleo que el consejo me envió, son puras quejas, solo hacen que el consejo se enoje conmigo! (tono mas serio) sin embargo… OLVIDEN El Consejo (quemo el papel y lo lanzo, Natsu se aventó y lo comió)

El Maestro le dio un discurso de la magia y sus razones, y llego al momento que muchos se animaron.

Maestro Makarov: Uno no puede avanzar en el camino de la magia por ser atento a mirada de los de arriba, no tengan miedo de esos ilusos del consejo, ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de FAIRY TAIL! (hiso la señal de apuntar hacia arriba que invento su nieto Laxus cuando Niño)

Hinata: Que genial.

Lucy: Si.

Maestro Makarov: Ahora Reclutas, preséntense, con los demás miembros del gremio.

Mirajane: Maestro uno de los nuevos es un Dragón Slayer De Agua.

Todos: QUE!

Hinata: [¿Eso es malo?]

Wakaba: GENIAL, Otro Dragón Slayer

Natsu: OHH, ¿Dónde esta? Mira.

Mirajane: ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu: ¿Dónde esta?

Mirajane: Ahí (señalando a Hinata)

Miembros del gremio hombres: 'Que bonita' 'Es hermosa'

Natsu: (Sin voltear) Muy bien cara de Pez, es hora de LUCHAR! (Volteo)

Hinata: (Poniendo ojos de tristeza, pero sin llorar) ¿Por qué me insultas? Apenas nos conocemos.

Natsu: (con cara de sorpresa) ¡¿eres tú?! ¡Lo Siento! ¡Lo Siento! ¡Lo Siento!

Elfman: Tan rápido insultando y a una dama, que clase de hombre eres Natsu.

Mirajane: Muy bien preséntate

Hinata: Soy Hinata Hyuga, una Dragón Slayer de Agua.

Lucy: soy Lucy, una Maga Celestial.

Loke: ¡UNA MAGA CELESTIAL, ADIOS! (Salió corriendo)

Hinata: ¿Qué le pasa?

Mirajane: Nadie lo sabe.

Después de un rato de conocerse y de arreglar todo, Natsu se encontraba en el tablón de trabajos.

Hinata: (se acerco a Natsu) oye chico pelo-rosa.

Natsu: (Volteo) ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata: Creo que empezamos mal y quisiera conocerte, mi nombre es Hinata, y ¿el tuyo?

Natsu: (Sonriendo) No, yo empecé mal, Mi nombre es Natsu Dragnel un Dragón Slayer de Fuego.

Hinata: Que bien y dime que..

Natsu: Hinata te tengo una pregunta.

Natsu comenzó a platicar con Hinata sobre la desaparición de Ignel, Hinata no tenía entendido muy bien ese tema.

Natsu: ¿1 mes?

Hinata: Si es que, no soy de por aquí.

Maestro Makarov: (interrumpiendo desde la barra) Oye Hinata.

Hinata y Natsu voltearon.

Hinata: ¿si maestro?

Maestro Makarov: ¿de dónde eres? Hace poco te vi usar una magia muy poco conocida, inclusive más rara que la del Dragón Slayer.

Hinata: Pues vera…

Romeo el hijo de Macao entro y fue directo hacia el Maestro del Gremio.

Romeo: Maestro, ¿ha visto a mi padre?

Maestro Makarov: Romeo te he dicho que esperes pacientemente, eres el hijo de un mago de Fairy tail.

Romeo: Pero hace una semana dijo que volvería en 3 días.

Maestro Makarov: hmm….Que yo recuerde fue a un trabajo en el Monte Hakobe.

Romeo: está cerca, pueden buscarlo.

Maestro Makarov: Tu padre es un Mago de Fairy Tail, y en Fairy Tail todos los magos pueden cuidarse por sí solos, vuelve a casa y bebe leche o Jugo.

Romeo: TONTO (Golpeando al Maestro y Mandándolo a volar) Maldición (Mientras se fue del gremio)

Hinata: si, nadie puede creo que tendré que ir.

Natsu: (Volteo a ver a Hinata con cara de sorpresa) Yo pensaba lo mismo.

Hinata y Natsu comenzaron a Salir del Gremio.

Miembro 2: Maestro ¿va a dejar que vayan?

Maestro Makarov: No puedo decirles como vivir su vida, si quieren hacerlo que lo hagan.

Miembro 2: Solo lograran dañar el orgullo de Macao.

Lucy: (Sentada en el bar, observo lo sucedido) ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu?

Mirajane: Tanto Natsu-Kun y Romeo-Kun son iguales.

Lucy: ¿En qué?

Mirajane: Solo te puedo decir que todos los magos de Fairy Tail llevan una carga, una cicatriz, una herida…o un sufrimiento.

Afuera del Gremio, se ve a Romeo llorando y caminando por las calles de Mangola.

Hinata: (Pasa junto con Romeo) Tranquilo, nosotros lo salvaremos.

Natsu: (Paso junto a Romeo y le acaricio el cabello)

Romeo: Disculpe señorita ¿Quién es usted?

Hinata: Hinata Hyuga.

Afueras de Mangola

En un carruaje siendo jalado por un caballo purpura.

Hinata: ¿Estás bien, Natsu-Kun?

Happy: Natsu no soporta los transportes.

Hinata: ¿Porque?

Happy: Es un misterio.

Lucy comenzó a Recordar algo que le dijo Mirajane.

_Inicia FlashBack_

_Mirajane: El padre de Natsu se fue y nunca volvió, claro no es el verdadero, pero lo adopto, crio y cuido como un hijo propio, además es un Dragón._

_Lucy: (Con una cara de espanto cómica) ¿UN DRAGON?, ¿Natsu fue criado por un dragón?_

_Mirajane: Al igual que Hinata, ya que ella también es un Dragón Slayer._

_Mirajane le conto la historia que conocía de Natsu sobre su crianza como Dragón Slayer._

_Termina FlashBack_

Montaña Nevada

Lucy: ¿Llegamos?

Natsu: NOS DETUVIMOS (Comenzó a bailar junto a Happy)

Conductor: Lo siento pero no podemos llegar más lejos.

Cuando salieron, notaron la gran nevada.

Hinata: ¿Este es el lugar?

Natsu: Si, aquí es donde dicen que está haciendo el trabajo.

Lucy: Que frio, sabía que estaría Nevando, pero es verano, no debería hacer tanto frio.

Natsu: es que usas esas ropas delgadas.

Hinata: Natsu, ¿Por qué no tienes frio?

Natsu: Soy un Dragón Slayer de Fuego, puedo darme calor.

Lucy: ¿Tu porque no tiemblas Hinata?

Hinata: Como soy un Dragón Slayer de Agua, puedo Calentar o enfriar mi cuerpo para que el agua salga o muy fría o Cálida, así que estoy calentando mi cuerpo, además uso una Chaqueta.

Lucy: Natsu, al menos préstame tu bufanda. (Recordo algo) Espera…. (Saco la llave de plata del Reloj) Puerta del Reloj ábrete **HOLORUGIM. **

Aparecio un Reloj del Abuelo, con piernas, Manos, Brazos y cara.

Hinata: Guau!

Natsu: Un Reloj.

Happy: Genial.

Lucy hablo pero como esta adentro del reloj no la oyeron.

Natsu: ¿Qué dijo?

**HOLORUGIM**: Ella dijo "Voy a Estar aquí adentro"

Lucy volvió a hablar.

Hinata: ¿ahora?

**HOLORUGIM**: ella dijo "¿Que trabajo vino a hacer Macao aquí?"

Hinata: ¿Si que vino a hacer?

Natsu: No lo sabían y aun así vinieron, el vino a Someter a unos monstruos.

Hinata: ok.

Lucy: (Con cara de espanto) [¡¿QUE?!]

**HOLORUGIM**: ella Dijo "Quiero volver a casa"

Hinata: Ya es muy tarde para eso.

Natsu: Si, yo digo Adelante.

Hinata, Natsu y Happy comenzaron a Gritar el nombre de Macao por todos lados de la montaña, mas no recibieron respuesta. (De Macao)

Un mono o gorilla gigante, blanco con negro apareció atacándolos.

Happy: UN VULCAN.

Hinata: ¿un que?

El Vulcan se volteo y vio a Lucy, salió corriendo y agarro, levanto el reloj donde se encontraba.

Vulcan: una mujer humana.

Hinata: ¿hablo?

Natsu: Si.

El Vulcan tomo al reloj y se lo llevo.

**HOLORUGIM**: "A quien le importa Salvenme" ella dijo.

En la cueva del Vulcan.

**HOLORUGIM: **"¿Qué pasa con este Vulcan? ¿Por qué es tan hiperactivo? NATSU, HINATA SALVENME" ella dijo (Desaparecio)

Lucy: **HOLORUGIM**, no desaparezcas Vuelve (Llorando de forma graciosa)

**HOLORUGIM: **Tengo miedo.

Natsu y Hinata llegaron para salvar el dia.

Natsu: MONO! ¡¿Dónde ESTA Macao?!

Hinata: Espera….el piso esta muy resbaloso…no te vallas a caer.

Natsu: No te preocupes lo tengo (se resbalo)

Hinata: Te lo dije.

Natsu: (Se estrello)

Lucy: Hinata te advirtió.

Natsu: De acuerdo mono ¿Dónde esta Macao?

Hinata: (Llego junto a Natsu) Lucy, Ven.

Lucy: No me lo tienes que repetir dos veces.

Natsu: se supone que puedes hablar, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta Macao? ¿Dónde lo escondes? Un hombre humano.

Vulcan: ¿Hombre?

El Vulcan le señalaba a Natsu un lugar.

Hinata: Natsu, no vallas puede ser una trampa.

Natsu: No creo, puede entenderme.

Salio por el agujero que le señalo el gorilla, pensando que lo encontraría, miro por todos lados, pero el Vulcan le hiso una trampa y lo empujo aventándolo por el risco.

Hinata/Lucy: NATSU!

Vulcan: No gustan homres, gustan mujeres.

Hinata: Pagaras por eso, **Byakugan, **Preparate, **Jūho Sōshiken **(Pasos Suave Doble Puño de Leon)

Lucy: ¿Qué TECNICA ES ESA?

Hinata ataco al Vulcan, y cada golpe fallaba, hasta que llego a un punto donde golpeo al Vulcan 3 veces, (Abdomen, Pecho y Cara, Vulcan furico, ataco a Hinata, ella esquivaba los ataques, fastidiado de fallar, golpeo al Suelo y la fuerza con la que golpeo el suelo golpeo a Hinata.

Hinata: (Gritando y volando) AHHHH (se estrello con una pared) Rayos…..Es….muy…..Fuerte (Levantandose)

Lucy: Hinata! ¿Estas Bien?

Hinata: Si.

Lucy: Pagaras por eso (Saca una llave dorada) Puerta dorada del Toro, ¡Yo te abro! **TAUROS**

Vulcan: ¿Una vaca?

Hinata: ¿Qué es eso?

Lucy: Es un espíritu Celestial, además el más fuerte de los que tengo contrato.

**Tauros: **Lucy-san, ese cuerpo te hace ver bien ¿Alguien mas podría ser maaaas bonita?

Hinata: ¿Es un pervertido?

Lucy: Si.

Vulcan: ¿Qué haces con mi mujer?

**Tauros: **¿Tu mujer? Toma esto…(Golpeo con su hacha la tierra causando un terremoto que el Vulcan esquivo)

Hinata: Casi, Sigue asi Tauros.

Natsu: (Pateando a Tauros) TOMA!

**Tauros**: (Con un fantasma en la boca) ¿alguien anoto las matriculas del tren que me atropello?

Lucy: Debil.

Natsu: ¿2 monstruos?

Hinata: Uno no era un monstruo, era Tauros un ayudante de Lucy-san

Natsu: ¡¿QUE?!

Hinata: (Abrazando a Natsu) ESTAS VIVO! (Solto) ¿Como?

Natsu: Es todo Gracias a Happy.

Happy: ¡Aye Sir!

Hinata: Que bien.

Lucy: No soportas los transportes, pero con Happy no hay problema ¿huh?

Natsu: Happy no es un tranporte, es un amigo, que cruel.

Lucy: L-Lo siento.

El Vulcan Ataco a los magos.

Hinata: Natsu, lo distraeré tu atacalo, **Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō **(Ocho Trigramas: 64 Palmas Protectoras) (Protegiendo de los golpes a Lucy, Natsu y Happy) Ahora.

Natsu: (Que increible) Vamos! (Salto a una pared, encendio su pie y pateo al Vulcan en el Estomago) Escucha, vamos a Traer a Macao, porque es nuestro amigo y aliado al ser un mago de Fairy Tail.

Hinata: **Mizu****ryū**** no Kagitsume **(Garra del Dragon de Agua) (Pateando al Vulcan en el pecho)

Natsu: Increible!

Natsu/Hinata: **Ka****ryū**** no Hoko / Mizu****ryū**** no Hoko.**

Ambos alientos de los dragones se unieron y crearon un ataque mas fuerte derrotando al Vulcan, haciendo que cayera noqueado y revelando que es Macao.

Hinata: ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es?

Natsu: Es Macao.

Lucy: ¿Pero como?

Happy: Es la magia de los Vulcans, son monstruos que viven robando el cuerpo de personas y las poseen.

Los magos pusieron a Macao a salvo, vendándolo.

Natsu: Macao, No te mueras aquí, Romeo te esta esperando.

Macao: Natsu, esto es vergonzoso, solo vencí a 19 Vulcans… el 20 me poseyó….no puedo mostrarle mi cara asi a Romeo.

Natsu: No dijas eso Macao, derrotaste a 19 de ellos.

Lucy / Hinata: ¡¿19?!

Hinta: Habia mas de esas cosas fuertes.

Lucy: y el derroto a todos menos uno, es increíble.

Hinata: Adema hiso este trabajo solo, que gran nivel.

Happy: Asi son los magos de Fairy Tail.

Natsu: (Dandole la mano a Macao para que se levantara) Vamos romeo te espera.

Mangola, 3 horas despues.

Romeo en las escaleras.

Natsu: ROMEO!

Hinata: Lo trajimos de vuelta.

Romeo bajo las escaleras para abrazar a su padre.

Romeo: Que bueno que volviste.

Macao: si, lamento haberte preocupado, la próxima vez que la agarren contigo diles: "¿tu padre puede con 19 Vulcans?"

Natsu, Lucy, Hinata y Happy se del lugar a quien sabe donde

Romeo: Muchas Gracias Natsu, Hinata, Lucy y Happy.

Hinata: [Que divertido es esto y los del gremio son increíbles, me pregunto ¿Qué otras cosas me esperan?]

Natsu: Oye Hinata eres genial, tu también Lucy.

Hinata: Gracias.

Lucy: Gracias, Natsu.

Happy: Aye Sir.

Fin

ay Hinata, no tienes idea de lo que te espera.

Advertencia: Hinata Cambiara de personalidad mientras este en Fairy Tail, Esperen y verán.


	4. El primer trabajo de Hinata (Preview)

Anuncios de los Episodios del Fic:

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 2 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 30%

Halo Revolucion Humana-Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 Proceso Total: 60%

(Hubo un error con Revolucion Humana y termine iniciando el 3 y no el 2 hacia que cuando termine e lo volvere a subir)

Te Amo Lucy West-Capitulo 6 Proceso Total: 60%

CreepyDecks (En Reconstruccion)

Inazuma Pokemon-Capitulo 8 YA ESTA, Capitulo 9 Proceso Total: 2%

Teletrasportandome a Wakfu- Capitulo 7 Proceso Total: 00%

El Muro (Naruto x Sword Art Online II)-Ya esta el CAPITULO 9

Capitulo 11 Proceso Total: 40% (YA ESTA AL FIN EL 10)

Capitulo 12: Proceso Total: 10%

Tiempo Corrompido Capitulo 4: 50% (Ya esta el 3)

Apocalipsis Zombie (Multi - Crossover de Varias peliculas y series de Zombies) : 25%

Nuevos Fics

Los Vengadores Z-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total: 60%

Dragon Ball Z: Hola Naruto!-Capitulo 1 Proceso Total 20%

Esten Atentos a Cambios y a la subida del Episodio Real n.n: GENTE SE SUSPENDEN TEMPORALMENTE TODOS LOS FICS, VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII y con nuevas ideas que nos veneficiaran a todos n.n


End file.
